


The Austen Experience

by Atunenamedclara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atunenamedclara/pseuds/Atunenamedclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald finds herself taken back in time by the Doctor to meet her favourite literary idol, Jane Austen herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Austen Experience

The grass swayed gently in the wind and the sky was a serene blue, and for once England had mild weather, perfectly suited to a Tuesday in mid April. A young woman was taking advantage of this as she sat in the field next to her house reading, with a wide straw hat positioned over her eyes shielding them from the shade. She wore a light coloured dress with perfectly matched shoes and her face was bare of makeup. She had a traditional English Rose look about her, with naturally blushed cheeks and full pink lips.   
Clara Oswald stood next to the Tardis taking in the scene laid out in-front of her, drinking it in hungrily as if it could all disappear in an instant. Which was, with the Doctor, always a possibility.   
“It’s like a scene from a fairytale” she breathed quietly, as if worried that her voice would carry and disturb the girl several metres ahead of her.   
“Yes yes Clara, you go babbling on with your romantic fantasies as I stand beside you and you disregard my dashingly handsome attire” The doctor grumbled in his accent.  
Clara dug him in the ribs and laughed “So who is this girl exactly? And where or when are we?”  
“This Clara, is the English countryside in the year 1800. The girl ahead of you is 25 years old and ten years away from becoming one of the greatest writers of all time”  
“Is she..?”   
“She is indeed” The Doctor’s eyes twinkled as he watched the cogs in his companion’s brain turn.   
“Jane Austen!” Clara squeaked with excitement.  
As a self proclaimed English geek, with a degree in Literary Arts to prove it, Clara had what she considered a completely justified obsession (or what the Doctor called “infatuation”) with Austen.  
Half an hour and several outfit changes later, Clara walked slowly up to Jane, and cleared her throat. The girl on the chair looked up.  
“Hello?” She stared up at Clara with a confused look in her wide eyes. “Who are you?”  
Clara suddenly felt shy, her northern accent feeling very out of place next to this English beauty and future literary genius.  
“I was just…um…passing through and…well…”  
Out of the corner of her eye Clara could see the Doctor grinning wickedly as he surveyed the mess she was making out of her introductions.  
“Damn it Clara, pull yourself together!” The voice in her head berated her.  
She stood up straighter and pushed her fringe to the side of her face.  
“Well I was wondering what book you were reading?” her voice came out clearer this time, and she lowered it just the smallest amount to sound…well…more sultry.  
“Oh this old thing” Jane laughed “it’s a play; Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. Have you heard of it?”  
“Heard of it?!” Clara exclaimed “It’s my favourite play!”  
“Oh!”   
Her eyes dropped to the cleavage peaking out of Clara’s corseted top “well would you like to come in and have a look at my other books? Mother is visiting a friend and Father is away on business…”  
“I would like nothing more” Clara winked at the girl and grinned.  
Jane blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor. She smiled shyly and softly said “I don’t even know your name and you mine. Don’t you think it impolite to be so forward without introductions first?”   
“Oh! I’m Clara. Clara Oswald”  
“And I am Jane. It is a rather stupid name I feel”   
“No I think it’s very pretty, it suits you!”  
Jane laughed and took Clara’s hand. “Well then! The books await us!” She pulled Clara forward with more enthusiasm than one would usually display for a pile of dusty old books.  
Clara turned her head as they went and mouthed something to the Doctor. He rolled his eyes at her and walked into the Tardis. Being told to “absolutely not follow her into the house and under no circumstances come looking for her” did not sit comfortably with the 2000 year old control-freak.  
Jane opened the door to the house and led Clara up a winding staircase to a clean room with white carpeting and large windows. The sunlight streamed through the windows making the room seem brighter and bigger than it actually was. However, Jane walked over to the windows and drew the curtains, creating an appearance of dusk in the room. She walked over to a small nightstand and lit the gas lamp positioned on it.  
“It will be a bit hard to read in here won’t it..?” Clara said, her breath coming faster than usual. The rise and fall of her chest as this happened did not escape the notice of the other woman.  
“Reading, yes, this would make more difficult. But it is perfectly suited to… other pastimes…” She moved closer to Clara.  
Jane grinned wickedly as thoughts certainly not suited to a young woman in the 19th century ran through her head.  
“Oh yes..? And what pastimes would these be?” Clara blinked innocently up at her. As innocently as one can blink whilst inches from a beautiful woman’s lips, that is.   
Jane closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Clara’s, softly at first and then harder as their bodies began to move to an invisible beat.   
She pulled away abruptly and whispered into Clara’s ear “pastimes like this Clara”  
Clara moved them closer in the direction of the bed and pushed Jane down on it, herself on top. Her fingers, often clumsy but now fast and sleek, ran through the fastenings on Jane’s corset, opening them up one by one. She quickly pulled off her own corset, impatiently ripping the fabric in her haste to get it off.   
Jane rolled them over so that she was positioned atop Clara and looked her full in the eye before lowering her head to Clara’s bare chest and torso. She leant forward and kissed her way down Clara, from the hollow in the base of her neck, to just below her waist. Clara gasped as Jane put her hands further down below the silk band of her full skirts.   
She moved her hands skilfully as if playing an instrument and touched her fingers gently on all the right spots. Each fingertip sent a shiver of pleasure down Clara and each gentle press had her pleading for more.   
Everything Jane did was so gentle but so powerful at the same time. Each touch was magical and dangerous, each whispered sound both a blessing and a curse.   
After what felt like 1000 years of teasing and an eternity of pleading on Clara’s part, Jane slid her fingers fully inside of Clara and did what she had been begging for. Clara’s back arched as she shrieked Jane’s name, quietly at first and then louder.   
After what felt like hours but was, in reality, only minutes, Clara fell back onto the large pillow and pushed her damp hair out of her eyes, breathing fast and hard. Jane kissed her way down the inside of Clara’s thighs and then lifted her face up to the other woman.   
She was breathing fast with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.   
They lay together on the bed, entangled in each other’s arms, forgetting the world outside of the here and now, choosing to ignore the clock ticking on the wall and instead focus on the softness of skin against skin and the two hearts beating together in sync. The sky grew darker outside as night began to fall and the stars began to show.  
Clara kissed Jane gently and whispered “what now?”  
“Now?” Jane looked at her sadly “I wish you could stay. But what would mother and father say? What would neighbours say? A woman with a woman is not accepted here, especially not in the upper classes”  
“No” sighed Clara “I don’t suppose it is…”  
They dressed in silence, Jane’s hand occasionally brushing against Clara’s skin and Clara’s against Jane’s.   
Jane took her hand and led her back through the house and to the door at the front. They walked hand in hand to the blue box at the edge of the field. Clara leant her head against the shoulder of the woman next to her and breathed gently “today was perfect Jane”  
“I wish today could be everyday”  
“Jane, look up at the sky. Look at the stars and at the moon in the distance. Whenever you are lonely or afraid, whenever you wish for perfection and whenever life denies you of it, look up at those stars. I will be out there somewhere, somehow, and I will be thinking of you.”  
“How…I don’t…?”  
“You don’t need to understand. You just need to believe me.” Clara turned her face towards Jane and looked her in the eye “You need to promise that you believe me”  
“I do” she breathed.  
“Well then I will be there” Clara kissed her softly once and walked the final few steps to the Tardis turning once more to look at the young woman standing in the shadows. Then, she stepped into the Tardis, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
Unseen to the doctor, she wiped the tears off her face and stood up straight.  
“Well. How was she?” The Doctor asked nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.   
Clara threw her arms around his neck. He had done this for her; he had let her have the space to understand Jane Austen and to create the perfect day.   
He squirmed out her hug, uncomfortable as ever with the notion of human touch. “Well? How was it!?”   
“She” laughed Clara happily “is a phenomenal kisser!”


End file.
